destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny
Umbra 3.1 (performance) |gamemodes= Campaign Bounty Strike Raid Faction Wars |release= TBA 2014 |rating= }} Destiny is the name of an upcoming video game being developed by Bungie and published by Activision. Destiny is confirmed for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One consoles. No official launch date has been announced, but the game is expected to launch sometime in 2014 (further information below under "Franchise and Launch Information"). Pre-Reveal The Destiny trademark was registered on July 20, 2009 by Podophobia Entertainment, a privately held company thought to be a Bungie affiliate (the company's registration documents with the state of Washington name Harold Ryan and Marty O'Donnell as its owners). The Destiny trademark has since been assigned to Bungie. The Destiny logo's trademark description refers to it as the logo for "computer game software downloadable from a global computer network," and was extended by Bungie in March 2011 and April 2013. Within Bungie, the project's codename prior to reveal was "Tiger." For months, Bungie itself was silent as to the title of its new project, but on February 10, 2013, confirmed the name "Destiny" via a news post on its front page. ] On February 17, 2013, in coordination with a media blitz, Bungie and Activision officially revealed Destiny through a video documentary and reveal trailer entitled "Pathways Out of Darkness." Franchise and Launch Information According to a contract between Bungie and Activision, Destiny will be a series of at least four massively multiplayer online (MMO) sci-fantasy action shooter titles, with the first game to be launched simultaneously on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One consoles, with the possibility of release on PC or other consoles later. Notably, the game has not been announced to be on Wii U or PC. Though the launch date was originally expected to be in Q3/Q4 2013, the title was excluded from Activion's 2013 lineup. On February 18, 2013, Activision stated through a press release that "Activision has not included the launch in its 2013 outlook and there should be no speculation or expectation of a different result." There has been no further clarification as to when the launch date might be. Despite Destiny being a persistent world game with MMO elements, both Bungie and Activision have affirmatively stated that there will be no subscription fee. There has been no confirmation either way about the presence of microtransactions in-game. Destiny's Story and Universe }} For more information, please visit our article on Destiny's Story. Style and Genre * Bungie and Activision describe Destiny as a "shared world shooter," stating that the game really does not fit squarely into other genres such as FPS, RPG, or MMO. "Shared world shooter" means that the game can be played solo or in small groups, and player advancement does not necessarily rely on other players. * Destiny will feature a persistent, dynamic, online world that includes realistic changes of light and weather. * Destiny's story will unfold like a series of books and chapters. * Destiny will have several game modes. Bounty resembles a "raid" in a traditional MMO and successful bounties can result in rewards of weapons, armor, and items. Competitive multiplayer will occur as well, though players will have to voluntarily enter into it. * Music will be by Martin O'Donnell in collaboration with Michael Salvatori and Paul McCartney. * Bungie describes Destiny as resting on seven "pillars" essential to creating a great video game: ** A world players want to be in. ** A bunch of fun things to do. ** Rewards players care about. ** A new experience every night. ** Shared with other people. ** Enjoyable by all skill levels. ** Enjoyable by the impatient and distracted. Gameplay Mechanics Please view our main article on Gameplay Characters and Species Please view the following articles for more information: * Species * Player Classes * Factions Locations Please view the following articles for more information: * Locations Vehicles, Weapons, and Armor Please view the following articles for more information: * Vehicles * Weapons * Armor Bungie Aerospace Destiny is unconnected with Bungie's independent publishing venture Bungie Aerospace. Pre-Announcement Information from Third Parties References Category:Universe Category:Franchise